Avengers Summer Camp?
by Bluejay20
Summary: The Avengers agreed to take care of the kids from Xavier's and the wall-crawling web head and his team for the summer. love, humor...allergies? this is going to be one heck of a summer! (crossover between Ultimate Spiderman, X-Men Evolution and Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes)
1. Chapter 1

Spiderman groaned as the car pulled up to The Avengers Mansion. "Really Coulson….Avengers Babysitting?" Spiderman complained loudly. Iron Fist glanced at Spiderman. "Think about it, this could be a good experience" "shut it, fortune cookie! Coulson…a whole summer with the Avengers is awesome an all but really I'd really like to stay at the Helicarrier" Spiderman continued ranting. Coulson snorted, "quite frankly, Mr. Parker, we don't want you guys to be in let alone anywhere near the Helicarrier" Coulson said, typing the override pass code to open the gates to the Avengers Mansion. "This isn't happening? I'm really going to meet the Avenges" White Tiger squealed, shaking in excitement. "It's not like we haven't met The Avengers before. We had a training session with Captain America, met Iron Man a dozen time, I met The Hulk at least one maybe two times and we've all met Thor—" before Spiderman could say something White Tiger cut in. "—no! We're meeting Hawkeye" she said as if was a big deal. "Met him too" Spiderman sung and White Tiger's face fell. She was too exciting to say something else, she just returned to her state where she was shaking. "So Iron Fist thinks it's going to be a _good _experience, and White Tiger is being a little fan girl. Nova, Power Man, any input?" Spiderman asked. Nova shooed Spiderman quickly, he was too busy playing with his Play station Vita, his thumbs working hard to beat a game. Power Man looked up at Spiderman and shrugged, "I don't care, it seems like fun" Power Man said. Spiderman face palmed and groaned again. "Peter, just enjoy it" Iron Fist said. "Enjoy it my as…" "PETER!" nearly everyone shouted at the teenager. "What about Aunt May?" Spiderman said, ignoring everyone else. "She's off on a trip for the whole summer, remember?" White Tiger questioned, slapping him over the head. As if the slap jogged memories Spiderman jumped, "Danny, Luke, you also met the Avengers….Heroes for Hire? Am I correct?" Spiderman asked, "I remember working with you guys and wolverine" Spiderman said. Nova looked towards the three and White Tiger scowled. "Indeed. We did work with you and The Avengers" Iron Fist stated. Nova was about to exclaim something when White Tiger let out an earsplitting scream. Everyone rushed to cover there ears. White Tiger jumped out of the car, saying a quick goodbye to Coulson before running towards the mansion. "Ava….oh my god" Nova muttered under his breath. He stepped out of the car; his feet being placed on nicely cut green grass. Spiderman got out then Power Man and Iron Fist. Nova went up to catch White Tiger, leaving the three teenage boys to get the bags.

Coulson popped the trunk and IF, SM and PM reached in a grabbed the bags. Iron Fist grabbing White Tiger's bag and Power Man grabbed Nova's as well as his own. The three walked towards the front door. Nova was restraining White Tiger from ringing the doorbell before the rest of the team got there. "Tiger wait for us!" Spiderman complained. "Do you ever stop complaining?" Power Man asked, looking over at Spiderman. Spiderman pursed his lips under his mask and glared evilly. "Btw, when me and Captain America were trapped with civilians and The Serpent Society Hawkeye was a totally bast….." "PETER!" everyone shouted again and Spiderman have a shy smile. Iron Fist handed White Tiger's bag that she had almost left in the car and Power Man gave Nova his. "Thanks" White Tiger thanked Iron Fist who merely nodded to the fact that he almost saved her from wearing that White Tiger uniform for the rest of the summer. "Now, Ava. Now you can ring the doorbell" Nova sounded as if he was talking to a kindergardener. "Shut up, bucket-head!" White Tiger snapped at him. White Tiger rang the doorbell and the team waited quietly for one of The Avengers to answer the door. "Your early, we didn't except you in till ten" said some strange robotic voice. "It is ten" Spiderman crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. "I will wake up The Avengers as soon as possible, please come in. help yourself to any snacks. Any things you are allergic to that The Avengers should know about now before we continue?" the computer asked. "I'm allergic to nuts" Nova stated but everyone else remained quiet. Some of the snacks on the table got a bright red light on it. "Please don't eat these snacks for you own safety" the computer stated. "Thanks" Nova muttered throwing his bag on the ground. "Who are you?" White Tiger asked. "I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. You can call me JARVIS though" JARVIS said. "Okay JARVIS" Nova said. "The Avengers will be down shortly" JARVIS stated after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Okay, thanks JARVIS" Iron Fist thanked the computer who gave a quick "your welcome" before it became quiet again. Grumbling was heard. Everyone looked up from where they were standing, on the giant 'A' if you wanted to be exact. Wasp was the first to stumble out, she was holding her head and her head was dropped. "JARVIS is anyone else awake!" she complained, barely managing to walk down the stairs. "Yes, these lovely teens right here" JARVIS said. Wasp stopped and looked down. The five teens waved shyly at the sleeping Avenger. "Ms. Van Dyne, this is Spiderman, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova and White Tiger" JARVIS said. Wasp's face lit up like a Christmas tree, she shrank down to her small size and flew over in front of them before growing. "It's so nice to meet you, I'm Janet Van Dyne call me Wasp or Jan or whatever you want to call me. It's so nice to meet you all…well I already met you three but still. Nice to see you again and we'll OMG we weren't exactly ready for your arrival—" "—I was" JARVIS cut her off, if he was real he would be smiling with his arms crossed over his chest and hip cocked out to a side with a smug expression on her face. "Shut up" she hissed. "Anyways" she changed modes as she started talking to the teens. "I would love to show you around be frankly I need Tony and I don't want to wake him before if I do he'll be cranky. Let me tell you, it's a bad idea to wake Tony up before he is supposed to be woken up. If he yells just stay calm and don't show fear…" she looked around before whispering the last part "he smells fear"

The teens laughed as she smiled happily as she managed to get them too. "Okay, so some ground rules. No swearing, we're going to have a little twelve year old and I don't want his little mind to be injured, plus he can multiply himself which is freaking cool! But anyway, be carful what you think about there will be a telepath so with that said Tony will explain everything else later. I'm the fun adult—" "—Jan. please don't tell me you hassling the teenagers" a new voice was heard. It was a male, Wasp frowned. And swatted the air a couple times. The teens were utterly confused until Ant-Man stood before them in his usual height. Dr. Henry Pym. Please call me Hank" Dr. Pym said, shaking hands with the team. "Dr. Pym, I love your work" Spiderman smiled. "Thank you" Hank smiled and Wasp wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ironman or Cap will be down soon…hopefully" Dr. Pym grumbled the last word, "can I get you anything. A glass of water, something to eat maybe?" Dr. Pym asked. The team looked around at each other, as if reading each other minds. "Were good, thanks for asking" White Tiger said warmly. Dr. Pym cracked a smile, and then frowned when he noticed that some of them were still carrying there bags or they were thrown on the ground below. "Where are my manners? I should've brought you your rooms" Dr. Pym said. "Follow me and Jan, we'll show you to your rooms. An elevator this is way" Dr. Pym said. "If you have an elevator, then why use stairs?" Spiderman asked. "It's for show' Jan stated, shirking as she as Hank led the ground in a different direction. As soon as they disappeared Tony came down. He was wearing his footie pajamas, with Thomas the tank engine all over them. He held a teddy bear firmly in between his left arm and his right hand was trying to rub sleep out of his eyes. "What in the name…..JARVIS! You told me there were visitors! I see none! I'm going back to sleep, come on Boo Boo let's go back to sleep" Tony whispered in the teddy bear's ear. Hawkeye gaped; he was on the other end of the stairs. Going unnoticed by Tony but not by JARVIS. Hawkeye gave a very confused look. "Did I just see what I thought…?" "….yea" JARVIS cut in. "he's okay, right?" Hawkeye asked. "I am not so sure ...remind me to get him checked out" JARVIS said. "Noted" Hawkeye turned on his heels and walked back into his room. Not wanting to believe what he had just seen.

"Professor!" Cyclops yelled for the umpteenth time that day. "Scott, don't worry everything will work out perfectly" Jean stated, rubbing her boyfriend's cheek. Cyclops snorted a "yeah right" Shadowcat was dancing in her seat in the car, her headphone blasting loud music in her ear but she could, amazingly, still hear. "It's gonna be fun Scott!" Shadowcat said quickly before mouthing the words in the song that was playing on her iPod. "Yea right it's gonna be fun" Rogue Snarled. "I don't like the idea of any of this. What if I touch someone, Professor! What if they die?" Rogue exclaimed. "Everything will be fine, Rogue" Professor said. "Why can't you be more like, Half Pint? So enthusiastic" Wolverine asked making a slight turn. "The only reason she's enthusiastic is because she thinks she'll meet a cute boy" Rogue muttered angrily, looking out the window. "I'm excited! You should be too, Rogue! Think about it, whole summer away. No Brotherhooders to mess with us" Nightcrawler said, putting his arm around Rogue. "It's not _that_ I like the idea of not being around the brotherhood jerks. But…the New Mutants, us, Avengers…all cramped up in one mansion. I just can't do it" Rogue sighed, rolling her shoulder back to get Nightcrawler's arm off of her. "It's okay, sis" Nightcrawler frowned, placing his tail on her shoulder. Once again, Rogue rolled her shoulder back, making the furry blue tail fall of her shoulder. "I think it'll be fun!" Spyke nodded eagerly. "Nothing can go wrong!" Spyke said. Rogue snorted ungracefully, "Yea, nothing can go wrong"

The rest of the way was silent as the X-Men drove to the Avengers Mansion.

**Hey Bluejay20 is here! Okay so I know the paragraphs are squished together. I didn't plan on putting this up but then I deiced I should cause I really like the idea. So questions. **

**Any Pairings you'd like me to add. Anything from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Ultimate Spiderman and X-Men Evolution. **

**Do you think I should keep going or stop because this is the worst thing you ever read? **

**So, yeah. I will fix the paragraphs with the next chapter which should be out tonight. Hopefully, no promises. Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism, flames anything is acceptable. Thank you! **

**~Bluejay20 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"These are your rooms, you can set down you stuff there and when the other kids arrive we'll get everything situated" Hank Pym stated, Nova looked behind himself at his group and muttered, "Other kids?" Spiderman shrugged it off and started speaking, "What about are….." he gestured to his mask. Wasp bit her lower lip.

"That my, fine friend, is something you have to choose. You can tell us your secret identity or you can keep it a huge secret from The Avengers" Wasp said and everyone sloughed there shoulders.

The teenagers put their stuff were Hank had told them to put it, "JARVIS is Tony up yet?" Wasp asked and they heard JARVIS sighed, "I have seen things that I shouldn't have, Ms. Van Dyne. He was up in the most….scariest thing I have ever seen Mr. Stark in. after that he went back to sleep. Hawkeye is up and is in his room, do you want me to call him down?" JARVIS asked. "Will you?" Wasp asked and JARVIS made a sound that kind of sounded like, "mmhmm" but no one was for certain.

White Tiger held back a fan girl squeal, "Oh my god, I'm going to meet Hawkeye! Spiderman, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, how's my hair?" White Tiger asked, straightening out her White Tiger Uniform. "Uh, White Tiger…your wearing a mask" Spiderman stated pointing to her mask. White Tiger shrieked, her hands reaching up to her mask to pull it off. "White Tiger, don't!" Spiderman yelled at her and she pouted.

Wasp snickered and Ant-Man couldn't help but rolling his eyes at the teens. "You guys can go change…I'll make sure that Hawkeye stays right here, just for you….Ava" Wasp said with a warm smile and shooed White Tiger away. "Yessssssss!" White Tiger then bounced off to a random room with some clothes she quickly got out of her suitcase. "You know are identities?" Spiderman asked puzzled, looking strangely at the two. Ant-Man snorted before dodging a hit from Wasp. "Yes, we're not idiots" Ant-Man said, "We had JARVIS do back round checks on all of you" everyone stared strangely at each other, Nova was shocked that they actually knew. "Go get changed" Ant-Man snapped his fingers and pointed to the rooms. The teens moaned and walked towards the rooms after grabbing clothes from there respective luggage.

"They are quite the group" Ant-Man muttered, crossing his arms. "They're not _so _bad. It's when they realize that the X-Men are coming" Wasp said softly. "I'm not worried about the X-Men, seriously Jan; The X-Men have a lot to deal with. Being mutants and all, the world out to kill them, I wouldn't surprise if they locked themselves in a room and didn't come out until the summer is over" Ant-Man said and Wasp shook her head. "I'm pretty sure they'll want to do some _fun _stuff during the summer" Wasp stated, she looked up and Hawkeye was making his way towards them.

He was messing with his bow, not knowing that they were there. He had a bow knocked into his bow and was aiming it, Ant-Man and Wasp were silent as he messed around with it. "Hawkeye!" Wasp called and Hawkeye jerked upwards. He let go of the arrow at the sudden noise, the arrow flew across the room. Just as Ava was coming out. It hit her square in the shoulder, the arrow Hawkeye was using was an 'electrical arrow' she screamed once it starting shocking her then fell to the floor afterwards. "HAWKEYE!" Wasp and Ant-Man yelled at the Archer. "I didn't do it!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

Wasp and Ant-Man growled running back towards the fallen girl.

"Cap is going to kill me!" Hawkeye exclaimed, running towards Ava. "Good!" Wasp and Ant-Man yelled at Hawkeye who started pacing back and forth. "Ava…Ava, sweetheart are you okay?" Wasp asked softly, shaking her a little. Ava didn't answer, she wasn't even moving. "Hank, you're a doctor, help her!" Wasp yelled at Ant-Man who scrunched up his nose, "I'm not _that _kind of doctor, Jan" Ant-Man said and Wasp snorted. "Okay, yep, we need to get her to the medical room, ASAP" Ant-Man declared. Iron Fist came out of his room, not noticing Ava that was on the floor, hair sticking up everywhere. "I forgot to mention before, but I'm allergic to dogs" and with that Iron Fist went back into the room. Ant-Man and Wasp shared a look. "I sure hope that Rahne his hypoallergenic"

* * *

"I can't wait!" Bobby exclaimed jumping in his seat in the car.

"I don't know, Bobby, this seems wired. What if the brotherhood attacks?" Sam questioned.

"Don't worry, the brotherhood and the Acolytes are in Russia" Storm soothed the worried Cannonball. "Think about it Sam, whole summer with The Avengers! The possibilities we can do are endless!" Bobby exclaimed, accidentally elbowing Ray in the stomach. "Watch it, Bobby!" Ray snapped his hands started shooting out electricity. "Calm down, Ray" Rahne said calmly, in her usual soft spoken voice. "Their bothering me" Ray mumbled his annoyance. "I know but you have to stay calm" Rahne said softly with a small smile.

Bobby snorted at the lovey dovey couple. "Just say it, you're a couple!" Bobby exclaimed and Ray and Rahne shot him death glares. Oh, if looks can kill, Bobby would be far from dead. He would've been chopped up into ten thousand pieces and fed to the brotherhood. "We're not a couple" Rahne said sternly and Jubilee and Amara snickered from behind them.

"Yeah right" Amara smirked. "You too _love _each other"

Roberto grumbled something after Amara said that and Tabitha turned towards him. "What? You're not jealous of Ray? Are you, Roberto?" Jubilee asked and Roberto snorted. "Why would I be jealous of _him_" Roberto hissed. A smirk crossed Jubilee's face.

"Storm, when are we going to be there?" Amara asked and Storm chuckled. "Soon my dear child" she said softly and Amara smiled. "What will you and Professor and Wolverine are doing for the summer?" Tabitha asked. Storm shrugged, "I'm staying at the X-Mansion, and I think Logan is heading out to

Russia and Professor, well who knows what he's doing" Storm said, following the car in front of them.

Both of the cars rolled into the yard of the Avengers Mansion, the New Mutants let out an 'ahhh' of amazement. It was way bigger then the X-Mansion, it was big with windows basically covering the whole house. Everyone slowly got out of the car.

"Oh, my, god!" Tabitha gasped, "This is awesome!"

Ray grabbed everyone's stuff and handed it to the owners. Kitty already got out of the car and was trying to creep away from everyone. "Kitty!" Storm yelled and Kitty's face fell and she pouting as she walked back towards the group.

The mutants got in a line in front of their teachers.

"You will all respect The Avengers; we don't want them sending you home now do we?" Professor asked.

Everyone said, "no, professor" in a collective chorus. "Good, now as far as everything goes. I want you all on your best behavior" Professor said and everyone nodded. "We'll see you all after the summer is over" Professor said his goodbye. "We'll see you soon, professor" "have a fun summer" and "don't do anything crazy" was shouted from the group. Kitty, however, shouted, "Can I go now?"

"Alright, alright, you guys can go. Be good. But have fun" Professor said with a smile. "Yes!" Kitty exclaimed, she ran towards the Avengers Mansion, phasing right through the doors.

* * *

Hawkeye was carrying the limb Ava to the Medical room. Wasp and Ant-Man were biting their fingernails and twitching once and awhile. "Whoa, what happened to her?" Tony came down, more or less running down the stairs. Stumbling over his feet. "Hawkeye shot her!" Wasp exclaimed. Hawkeye gasped.

"Did not!" he then accidentally dropped Ava on the floor below them to go and yell at Wasp. Shouts of, "you're pathetic" and "stupid idiot" were the only things that were heard between the fighting. Captain America came down, looking at Ava on the floor, Hawkeye and Wasp looking as if they were about to kill each other. Ant-Man shook his head while pinching onto the bridge of his nose.

"Uh pardon me…." "Not now JARVIS!" Hawkeye snapped before continuing to yell at Wasp who defended herself. "But…." "NOT NOW!" Wasp shouted. Black Panther slowly made his way him, he gave Tony and confused glance who shook his head quickly. "Please, I beg of you, don't ask" "Sir, if you would just…." "JARVIS, for the last fricken time, I said not no—" the room became quiet as they noticed a small teenage girl standing in front of the door.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kitty. Kitty Pyrde, Shadowcat. I'm part of the X-Men" she stated happily, completely ignoring the fact that they were yelling at each other less then a moment before. She ran over towards Hawkeye and shook his hand before shaking Wasp's hand. "I'm so happy to finally meet you all" she said.

She turned around and ran towards the door, opening it quickly. She let her friends' in. "Mr. Stark, nice to meet you" Scott smiled warmly. "You must be Scott Summers, Xavier told me a lot about you. You will help us with the teenagers" Stark said. "Anything, Mr. Stark" Scott said happily. Just before anyone could say anything about eight multiples ran in, the multiples belonged to the one and only, Jamie Madrox. "Oh my gosh the Avengers!" the multiples went towards every Avenger. Including Thor and Hulk who had walked in moments before Kitty was noticed. "Can you sign?" the multiples asked every Avenger.

"That's Multiple, Jamie Madrox" Scott said as everyone started signing a paper. "Thank you!" Jamie squeaked the multiples ran towards the Jamie in front of Captain America handing him the paper before they all turned into one body again. "Hey kid, aren't you afraid that one day your clones will rise against you and team up to kill you?" Hawkeye asked. Jamie's face twisted in fright. "That can't happen! Can it, Jean?" Jamie asked shaking. Jean Grey shook her head, "no sweetie, I can't…..thanks a lot Hawkeye, he had nightmares for a week cause Ray over here said that same thing to him" Jean scolded and Hawkeye just smirked at the redhead.

Hawkeye turned towards Ray who Jean was gesturing to. "Clint Barton" Hawkeye said holding out his hand. "Ray Crisp, or call me Berzerker" Ray said. "That's his girlfriend, Rahne Sinclair" Bobby and Sam quipped. "She. Is. not. My. Girlfriend!" Ray snapped said angrily.

Spiderman's voice came from the hallways as they made there way towards the room. The four teenage boys stopped when they noticed the X-Men.

"Oh" Nova frowned, "_those _kids"

* * *

**Ah, done with Chapter Two. I'm so tired! Oh well! Anyways I hope this chapter was at least ok. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in here. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Bluejay20 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Couple things to say **

**I know everyone may seem OOC but it's mainly because I want to change them a little from what they are usually on the show. Ava seems too strict, I wanted to loosen her up and give her a little crush. Kitty, Kurt, all the x-men I think won't change. The Avengers, too early to tell and the rest of Ava's group will be a little OOC. **

**I was watching the Ultimate Spiderman episode "Awesome" and so they called themselves "Team Awesome" in it. So I will be calling Spiderman and his team, "Team Awesome" so that's what I am going to be calling them. **

**On with the story! **

* * *

Everyone was silent, staring at each other as the silence in the air became thicker and thicker. Everything was silent until Iron Fist sneezed, maybe due to Rahne being closer to him then any of his other team members.

"Well, I guess now we know Rahne isn't hypoallergenic" Ant-Man muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Stark, my apologies, but Professor didn't tell us about other teenagers involved with the program" Jean came up and Tony shook his head, "Professor, putting it simply, didn't know" Tony said. "We'll explain everything…please follow me into the kitchen" Tony said, walking towards the kitchen while the rest of the X-Men and Team Awesome followed.

"Everyone here is around the same age, save for Jamie, so I will hope to see everyone get along. I don't understand why you guys shouldn't" Tony stated as the rest of the Avengers came into the kitchen.

"Because we don't have enough rooms for all of you, I will pick your roommates" Tony said, before muttering something under his breath.

He cleared out his throat before speaking, "Scott Summers and Danny Rand" Danny looked up at Scott Summers. "Wasp, please lead them to their rooms" Tony said and Wasp nodded happily, grabbing the Danny, who was closest to her, she pulled him of by his wrist. Scott Summers walking slowly behind after saying his goodbye to Jean Grey.

"Kurt Wagner and Peter Parker" Tony went on saying the names. Kurt teleported towards Peter who smiled, "Cool power, I like how your covered in fur…saves time for when it's cold outside" Peter said. "Yeah, but it's not good on hot days like this one" Kurt laughed. "Black Panther, please bring them to there room" Tony ordered the Black Panther nodded, having them walk in front of them as Kurt and Peter started talking about comics and bunch of randomness.

Tony tried not snickering when he said the next one, "Jamie Madrox and Evan Daniels" Jamie bounced up and ran towards Captain America, pulling on his arm. "Can Captain America take me? Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Jamie begged. Tony sighed, "yes Jamie, of course" Tony said with a nod. "Cap can save you from your evil multiples" Hawkeye leaned down and whispered evilly into Jamie's ear. Jamie let out a high pitch squeal and Captain America picked him up while hitting Hawkeye hard upside his head with his hand. "Let's go, come on, Evan" Captain America smiled while walking out with Jamie in his arms and Evan following.

"Bobby Drake and Luke Cage" Tony said. They started asking each other what each other's power was as they walked out the room without someone telling them were to go. "Ant-Man, please go make sure that they don't ….mess up anything" Tony mumbled and Ant-Man nodded.

"Samuel Guthrie and Sam Alexander"

Sam was surprised to see how tall 'Samuel was. He felt even shorten then before. "Ya can call me Cannonball" Sam said. "Hey Cannonball, I'm Nova" Sam greeted. "From Nova Corps?" Sam asked. Nova nodded eagerly, "yeah. Nova Corps" Nova nodded. Wasp came back in and Tony snapped his fingers and pointed to Cannonball and Nova. Wasp grumbled, "Follow me"

"Ray Crisp and Roberto Da—" before Tony could finish all the girls started breaking out laughing, except for Ava. Rahne smiled warmly at Ray and he smiled brightly back. Her smile always brightened up her mood. "Hawkeye—" "—yeah, yeah, I know. Follow me" Ray, Roberto and Hawkeye left. Hawkeye was talking to Ray about pulling a prank on Jamie until their voices faded out.

"Jean Grey and Ava Ayala" Tony stated. "Beware" Rouge whispered into Ava's ear, "She's a telepath" Ava frowned, she hated telepaths. Thor decided to take them to their room if hulk did, he would probably kill them on the way there.

"Kitty Pyrde and Rogue" Tony stated, Professor had previously told him about Rogue's powers and that Kitty was Rogue's roommate in the X-Mansion so that she knew not to get close to her. "Come on, Rogue!" Kitty cheered. Then her face fell when she noticed who had to take them to there room. Rogue growled and took off her gloves; touching Hulk softly she zapped him. Taking his memories. "Be careful not to get Rogue mad for awhile" Tabitha called and Kitty nodded. Rogue put back on her glove and led the way towards their room. Hulk was passed out of the floor. "Remind me never to get on her bad side" Tony muttered over towards the remaining girls. They nodded.

Hank walked in with the rest of The Avengers. "Jubilee and Rahne, Amara and Tabitha" Tony said last and decided to lead them to their rooms. Hank raised his eyebrow at the sleeping Hulk, "ah?" "Don't ask" Tony shook his head.

* * *

"How old are you?" Nova asked, putting his clothes away in a dresser while trying to make conversation with the tall, long haired mutant. "Ah, fifteen" Cannonball stated, putting the last of his clothes away. "Only fifteen!"

"Yeah, I'm the oldest of ten" Cannonball explained, sitting on his bed.

"Ten! Was there a lot of cold nights in Kentucky?" nova joked. "Shut up!" Cannonball snapped playfully. The two shared a laugh before regaining composer and smiling like idiots. "There are six girls and four boys. Including me. Paige, Joshua, Joelle, Elizabeth, Melody, Jeb, Lewis and his twin sister Julia and Maddi, that youngest" Sam stated relaxing back onto his bed. "That's a lot, how does your mother and father handle all of that?" Nova asked, placing his suitcase in a corner. When Cannonball became quiet Nova frowned, "Sam?" he asked, turning back around to look at the blonde. Cannonball was staring at the floor, his eyes looked glazed. "My dad is not with us" he said as softly and calmly as he could. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories" Nova frowned and Cannonball shook his head. "Its fine" it was silent until Cannonball spoke.

"I heard there is an arcade somewhere in the mansion" he smiled. "Wanna go fine it"

Nova nodded eagerly, "let's go!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you were bit by a radio active spider?" Kurt asked, his tail moving around without him noticing.

"That's it" Peter said with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hey, what is it like being….hated, because you're a mutant?" Peter asked, hugging a pillow close to his chest. Kurt shook his head, "nobody knows that _I'm _a mutant" Kurt said. "What do you mean?" Peter asked and Kurt bit his lower lip. "The Professor gave me this image-inducer, it makes me look…normal. I used this form when I was fighting the Acolytes when the secret went out. Nobody knows that _I _am actually a mutant" Kurt Wagner sat up on his bed, crossing his legs he sighed. "I just don't think everyone is ready to see…_me_. The _real _me" Kurt explained sadly.

Peter looked at the ground, his eyes not looking up at Kurt. Mutants did have a hard life, even if they weren't exposed that they were.

Why was being a superhero so hard?

**Wow! Another chapter! I might get another chapter up tonight! Thanks for reading, flame me if you want. **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
